Rumple and Belle's Enchanted Christmas
by I 4 2 write
Summary: As Mr. Gold, Rumple is the wealthiest man in Storybrooke. Between that and his magic he can give Belle anything, but is having trouble deciding on a gift.


Christmas had arrived, and everyone was focused on the holiday preparations. Decorations were up, and the search was on for the perfect gifts for loved ones. Buisness was better than ever for Mr. Gold. His pawn shop was rarely without someone in it, either buying a gift or pawning something to raise the money for some special Christmas party. He was rich enough he could have given away everything in the shop for free and let everyone go a month without paying rent besides. He had more than enough to buy anything for Belle. He could have given her the choice of anything in his shop, or even magicked up anything else she might want. Even so, finding the perfect gift for her was proving to be as difficult as if he had nothing.

Giving her fine jewelry or other expensive gifts felt meaningless. He knew how she loved books, but he couldn't think of a single book she didn't already own or that wasn't in the library. She wanted to see the world, but for now that wasn't an option. He had no idea of what to give her, and went down to the basement to sit at his spinning wheel. That had always helped him think.

Watching the wheel turn, the idea came to him. He didn't need magic to make a gift. Even before he'd become the Dark One he was known for being an incredibly gifted spinner. This would be a gift that had more thought in it that anything he could buy. The only question now was what to make. He remembered her coat was a bit worn. She'd mentioned she planned to buy a new one soon, but hadn't gotten around to it just yet. He had more than enough wool set aside for a coat, and could even work in some of the gold thread he had already made. He'd never designed a garment quite like this, but he began to imagine a long coat, almost a cloak the way it would be designed. His "aunts" had always said he had a gift. He only hoped this would turn out to be worthy of Belle.

He began his work, glad Dark Ones didn't need to sleep. This would take time if he wanted to make it without magic. He spun and wove every spare moment throughout December. As the wheel turned now, he didn't think of being forced to kiss anyone's boot. He thought of Belle, and their happy times together. As the coat took shape, he was glad to see the result was the finest thing he had ever made. It was thick, wonderfully soft, and would be very warm. It was almost the same color as their cup, with a few golden threads woven in. In the main coat the gold was scattered through just enough to catch the light. The edges were a design of gold and blue threads, the two colors he most associated with her, in almost the same design as the splashes of blue on their cup. He added in a few splashes of red, resembling the rose he had once given her. Anyone who knew Belle would think of her seeing it.

Christmas Eve morning, it was finally finished. He wrapped it, and set it under the tree. Belle would be coming over soon, and he was anxious to give it to her. As soon as he imagined a happy look on her face when she opened it, he felt fear push the image away. Would she really like it? She might have rather had a store bought coat, or one with a different design. Perhaps she'd had her eye on a different one and simply hadn't mentioned it. Maybe a book would really have been better. Maybe anything would have been better. He hadn't given anyone a gift in so long, and had no real idea what would be a good gift. Either way, it was too late now. Unless he just chose something from his shop quickly or used magic, it was the coat or nothing.

When Belle arrived, she seemed to light up the entire place, He could see how excited she was for Christmas. The way she smiled at him could have melted him to a puddle on the floor it was so warming.

"Merry Christmas Rumple." She ran over to him, and he took her in his arms, kissing her.

"Merry, Christmas Belle." They held each other a moment, and when she pulled away she held out a small wrapped package.

"I was thinking we could exchange presents this evening. I'll just put this under the tree for now, ok?"

He nodded, knowing she would see his gift and probably wonder what it was. There was no substituting anything else now unless he changed her memories, and he wouldn't do that. If she didn't like it, he would just have to tell her she could have anything else she wanted. She sat her gift for him beside his for her, and after looking the packages a moment she turned to him.

"It's beautiful outside. Come out with me and enjoy the snow?"

He doubted anyone would have called him playful. No one would have believed he could enjoy building a snowman or making snow angels, or that he could have fun having a snowball fight. Those people had never seen him chase dragonflies with Bae. Somehow with Belle, she could have made him want to do anything she wanted. It was as perfect a day as he'd ever had, and both of them were laughing with their arms around each other as they re- entered his shop. He made them each a cup of hot chocolate, and they sat in front of the fire drinking it when Belle's eyes widened.

"I was enjoying myself so much I almost forgot about the presents. Here." She handed him his present, and opening it, he saw a stunningly crafted watch, one that would be found at only the best stores.

"Is it all right? I know you could probably buy a much better one if you wanted."

He was already replacing the watch he already wore with the new one.

"Belle, no watch or anything else could be better than this one you gave me, even if it wasn't so well made. It's wonderful. Thank you."

She smiled knowing he meant it. Now came the moment he'd been almost dreading. He handed her the gift he'd worked so hard on. Actually worked, not just made appear or bought. "It might not be what you were hoping for. If it isn't just say the word."

She carefully tore the wrapping paper off, and her expression was pure delight.

"It's beautiful!" She lovingly fingered the fabric, and slipped it on. It was dazzling in the firelight, shimmering as if completely made of gold even though it was the finest wool. She traced the detail of the edging, and twirled around in it. "You made this yourself, didn't you?"

"Yes. I didn't know what else to do. Nothing seemed quite right."

"It's perfect." She kissed him. "It comes from you, something you put thought and love into. You couldn't have given me anything better."

So he had actually succeeded in giving Belle a gift she liked, he thought with relief. There was actually a sort of magic in that, and seeing how happy it made her was the best magic of all.


End file.
